The Wolf
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Oneshot. Clare has an odd encounter in an alley with Jay, the bad boy of Degrassi himself, and likens him to a wolf.


**Here's a new Degrassi oneshot – this time, it's about Jay Hogart and Clare Edwards. It's my first oneshot with these two, and it might be a little odd. So be nice, please. **

**I titled this one "The Wolf" because Jay does remind me of a wolf in the body of a teenage boy with his personality and the way he is with girls – only different. **

**This oneshot takes place a few weeks after Eyes Without a Face (which I've never seen, but heard about). **

**I always wondered what Jay would've thought of Clare (as she's Darcy's little sister), and I was inspired by all these fics with the pairing of Darcy and Jay. **

**So I cooked this up. Hope you like it!**

**This is dedicated to E.S. Everest, LiZ-RoX, and all the girls who like Jay Hogart!  
**

**Disclaimer: The geniuses at The N own Degrassi. Genius Francis Ford Coppola owns the 2 quotes from the 1992 film Bram Stoker's Dracula I put in here. I own the oneshots and stories. **

**The Wolf  
**

"_I'm a house of cards _

_in a hurricane _

_A reckless ride _

_In the pouring rain _

_She cuts me and the pain _

_Is all I wanna feel _

_She tears away just like a child _

_She drives me crazy _

_Drives me wild _

_But I'm helpless when she smiles"_

_--_Backstreet Boys,_ Helpless When She Smiles_

Clare couldn't help but look up at Jay half in wonder and half in fear as he looked her in the eyes. But she also felt a little...uncomfortable as she sensed him circling her – in the fashion of a white wolf she had seen once in her dreams – cornering its prey.

He was full of danger. She knew that. So did her sister Darcy. The dark blue orbs. His handsome features. The "bad boy" image that made many girls fall for him. The way he would manipulate so many people – especially her sister.

Clare knew she should hate him. Snub him. Ignore him at all possible times whenever they locked eyes. But now, she couldn't. She was paralyzed – unable to move or even think.

She also felt as though she had stepped into the shoes of Little Red Riding Hood from the fairy tale she had read when she was 8 years old, and Jay was in the role of the Big Bad Wolf.

Only this was different. This was no fairy tale and she was wearing her school uniform, not a red cloak with a hood. This was real life. She was in an alley, standing there as the famed "bad boy" of Degrassi (as she had heard him being called) suddenly made a bold move.

He bent to her level and slipped his arm around her waist, and she felt her heart jumping and increasing its beat like a scared rabbit. Clare closed her eyes, trying her best to calm down.

"Tell me something, Clare," Jay purred, running his other hand down her arm. "Have you ever watched your sister and her boyfriend Spinner whenever they would kiss?"

Clare's breathing hitched. She wasn't expecting him to ask her _that_. "N-no," she managed to reply. "But Darcy – she warned me about you whenever she got the chance."

"Oh, really?" said Jay, as he reached up and ran his hand through her hair, and then tugged playfully on her ponytail.

Clare nodded. "She told me everything about you. How I should stay away from you. That I should keep myself away from you whenever you came up to Darcy. How you're so dangerous. So mean."

Then, as she tried to run down the alley, away from _him_, he grabbed her upper arms and held them in a firm but gentle grip.

"Where do you think _you're _going?" he asked. His smile was now dangerous as he placed his chin on her shoulder, and then bit down hard on her earlobe, almost hard enough to draw blood.

Clare struggled to find the words. "I – I was heading home."

"Clare, Clare, Clare," he shook his head, "you really need to loosen up a bit. Learn more, if you will."

He turned her around and then connected his lips to hers. Clare couldn't believe what was happening. The "bad boy" of Degrassi, the one Darcy had warned her about, was _kissing_ her....!

Jay inwardly smirked as he moved his mouth to her jawline, and then her pretty white throat – the throat he had ached to touch for what seemed like days or even months.

The howl from a wolf broke the silence. Clare heard it and she frowned (although she did see it as a welcome distraction from Jay's sucking on her neck). _That's odd,_ she thought as Jay pulled his mouth away from her neck. _There are no wolves in Toronto....are there?_

She remembered checking her research the day before on her computer, and reading that wolves that were in Canada lived in Ontario.

Jay looked up. He had also heard the wolf's howl, and he smirked in a smug way.

Immediately his voice pulled her back to reality.

"Listen to them. The children of the night. What sad music they make."

Clare blinked. "_Music?_ Those animals?"

Jay nodded. He had been fascinated with wolves ever since he had seen the 1992 film _Bram Stoker's Dracula _a few weeks ago at the movie theater.

Their howling.

The growls that would mean things like:

"_This is my territory!"_,

"_Back off!"_ and

"_Stay away from me!"_

The flash of the fangs and the sharp teeth in their mouths stained crimson with the fresh blood of their prey.

Often whenever he looked at those wolves, he would put himself in their...paws, for lack of a better word, and hunt his prey. In his case, his prey happened to be girls.

"You know, Clare," he purred a whisper into her ear, "Darcy mentioned you to me a few days ago..."

**Flashback**

"_Jay, have you met my little sister, Clare?" asked Darcy as he walked around the car he was working on in the garage. _

_Jay looked at her, his eyebrows furrowed. "No. I can't say I have."_

"_Well, she's kind of cool, and really smart, too," explained Darcy. _

"_Really?" Now Jay was intrigued. This was Clare, Darcy's little sister. She sure sounded a little like a mystery or a puzzle he felt he had to solve. _

"_Hey, Darcy," he suddenly spoke up, "maybe I should meet with her sometime."_

"_Oh, I don't know, Jay," replied Darcy, feeling a little hesitant. "Clare can be a little shy. And when it comes to boys, well...she's never talked to them. So..." Her voice trailed off. _

"_It's OK," said Jay, hoping to cover the awkward silence. "I'll be gentle with her. I promise."_

_Darcy sighed. Ever since what happened with Adams, she really wanted to protect her little sister. After all, they were family – siblings. And she still wasn't sure whether or not she could place her trust in Jay's hands. _

"_Well...." she thought for a few moments. Finally she made her decision. _

"_OK."_

_Jay fought to keep from smirking as he said,_

"_Don't worry. She'll be fine. I'll protect her from those mean bullies."_

**End of Flashback**

"Why did Darcy tell you about me?" Clare questioned.

"Because I wanted to get to know you. And one more thing," he said as he released her, "you're beautiful."

Smiling, he placed his mouth over hers in a goodbye kiss, and then headed off down the alley.

Clare blinked, the events of what had just happened running through her head, as she headed to her house, walked up the steps, through the front door, and up to her room, which she shared with Darcy.

She sat on her bed, thinking things over. Her brow furrowed as she ran her tongue around her lips. She could still taste Jay on them.

Why did he affect both Darcy and her the way he did? It didn't make any sense...at least, not yet.

Sighing, she changed into her purple nightshirt, and got into bed.

Her sleep was fitful. Her dreams were full of the image of Jay's face. And there were also the dark blue eyes she was unable to look away from.

She knew that she wouldn't ever forget him – Jay Hogart, the so-called "bad boy".

Those kisses of his had proved that.

**Well, I hope you liked it! I worked really hard on it too. **

**~Nightcrawlerlover**


End file.
